For The Eternity
by Trojan Virus
Summary: My take on what might have happened if Maka nearly dies from the Kishin attack in the manga chapters. Slight SoMa, rather depressing.


**For The Eternity**

** Hi! This is Trojan with her first Soul Eater fanfic. It's based on what might've happened had Maka nearly died from the Kishin blow in Chapter 111 or 110 (can't remember, sorry -.-). Unfortunately, the entire first bit is kinda depressing, but then I decided to make it a happy ending ~ A bit of SoMa, but that's the only pairing here.**

** Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

They scoured the dark streets, the dim alleyways, and they couldn't find him. No matter how hard they searched, he wasn't there; not even a single trace, it was as if a black void had come, swallowed up their friend, Soul, and disappeared. As Maka lay dying, it was all they could do to look desparately for the weapon she had fought with 'till the end.

Death the Kid, Liz and Patty, they could hardly be glimpsed anymore, and if they were, they were always out on the streets, attempting to complete a mission which was practically deemed impossible. Black Star and Tsubaki spent their days helping Professor Stein cure Maka, or scouting places where Soul had apparently been spotted. These two Weapon-Meister teams, once cheerful and humorous, were no longer. All that was left, was empty shells of people, people who had lost too much to go back to what they were.

And for them, that 'too much' was Soul Eater Evans, and his Meister, Maka Albarn. After the Kishin had been defeated, the crisis averted, there should have been nothing else to do other than celebrate. But everyone had watched as the blood seeped out of her chest-wound, everyone had watched as he slumped to his knees and wailed, a keening, mourning wail.

Soul left. "I'm going. For good. Don't come after me." He said-

And of course, they couldn't listen.

"Kid."

"Black Star."

They greeted each other monotonously, expressionless, _dead. _Once more. They were going to search for him only once more. Setting off, they once again searched the city, turned it upside down; heck, they even busted into a couple of homes just to check that he wasn't hiding anywhere. He wasn't. It was dawn, they had spent exactly one day and one night searching for him, scouring Death City once, twice, thrice.

And it saddened them, saddened them greatly that Soul was gone. Tsubaki shut her weary eyes, knowing that her meister had sunk to his knees in defeat, utter defeat. And she hated it. Hated it with all her soul. She wanted them BACK.

As if on cue, she sensed something, no someone, someone so familiar that her eyes sprung open. She gasped, and Black Star leapt up in joy. Almost immediately, Death the Kid had arrived next to the duo, his eyes widened in surprise. It seems that he was here, he was back, and there was no stopping them all from forcing him to stay, and never, ever leave again.

Because Maka was not dead. He thought she was, but no, she wasn't. Dying, maybe, but she did have a top-notch surgeon, albeit a little demented, but top-notch all the same, and an incredible fighting spirit. Maybe, just maybe, she would pull through. And their group would be whole again, the hole in their souls be filled, the never-ending pain in their hearts be eased.

"SOOUUUUUUUUUULLLLLL!"

Their unanimous cry echoed throughout the eerily silent city. As they neared their lost comrade, round the bend, down the street, they stopped. In fear, in fright, in horror.

Was that even Soul? The creature not so far away? With eyes like blood, crimson, boiling blood, obsidian-black scythe as a hand, with hair so white, yet tainted by the scarlet splattered there? Was that their friend? Was that thing in front of them, clutching an innocent, blue soul, gleaming and oh-so-pure, really the one they had searched for?

Then why, why when he turned his head in mild surprise, did he grin, not like how he used to, but an insane, deranged grin, open his mouth wide-as-can-be and devour the ball of blue light in a gulp? Why? Why did he raise his scythe-hand, his canines glinting red in the colour of dawn, and charge at his friends? Was not Soul Eater Evans, Weapon of Maka Albarn?

Kid grieved silently as Black Star, with his tears blinding his vision, raised Tsubaki, whose sobs could obviously be heard. The Fey Blade clashing with Soul, never a day would they have thought that the sound would be heard, and that if it was, it was friendly sparring. Yet as the clangs and bangs and shrieks from all parties deafened him, Kid could only laugh bitterly as his tears fell soundlessly. Liz and Patty lay forgotten on the ground, in gun-form, and too stunned or pained to move.

Death the Kid cursed himself. He picked up Liz silently. And when the time was right, when Black Star was not blocking Soul, he took aim, fired. Exactly the same time when Tsubaki came slashing down. And together, their combined attacks-Soul was no more. For the eternity.

For the eternity. Kid went. He looked at the pulsing Kishin Egg in front of him. And no one could bear to eat it, to swallow the last remains of their friend. So, silently, he gathered it in his arms. They were going to bring Soul back to Shibusen. No matter how dead he was.

Spirit rushed to greet them at the entrance.

"GUYS! MAKA'S BACK! SHE'S ALIVE-Huh?"

They walked right past him, not even making eye-contact. Just them, trudging like it was a funeral march, just five of them, like silent ghosts, floating by, lost in the misery of their broken minds. Sunken so deep into despair that not even the greatest of all news, the greatest of all hopes, could save them from drowning in their pain.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Five more steps until Maka's hospital bed.

Four more.

Three more.

Two more.

One more.

No more.

They walked into the room like the quiet entities they recently had become. Stein must have done some kind of miracle surgery, or some miracle had happened, because there sat Maka. Calm, patient, and reading a book, like she always did. She heard their footsteps, and raised her head wearily, yet still breaking into a grin when she saw the faces of her friends.

Then she saw how downcast those once-happy faces were, her grin faltered, then disappeared.

"G-guys? What's wrong?"

Her cracking voice caused Tsubaki and Liz, who were standing from just sheer willpower, to break down into puddles of tears; they held each other as the sobs overtook them. Patty knelt down, and comforted them through her own, as Black Star turned away. Only Kid managed to look the horrified and confused girl on the bed in the eyes, and let go of the red soul he was gripping so tightly.

As Maka took it in her hands, she tilted her head questioningly at her mourning comrades.

"W-who's this? W-why are you giving it to me? You should give it to Soul…Soul…Guys, where is Soul?"

Death the Kid choked on his own tears.

As did Black Star.

Maka's green orbs widened in absolute shock as two of her greatest, strongest friends, broke down.

"Guys, stop it, really. Why are you giving a Kishin soul to me? You should give it to Soul. I'm sure he'd like that."

Maka paused.

"Where's…Soul?"

By then, they were almost far too gone to answer her. Drowning in grief. Wallowing in pain. Agony. Tsubaki snapped. Too grieved to feel the sadness, too grieved to continue crying. Sick at their weakness, sick of herself, sick of the crushing stress that say on their shoulders. Silently, she stood, as the cries stopped, she exhaled-

"Maka."

"Tsubaki?"

"He was too far gone."

Maka blinked. She looked down at the red orb clutched in her hands.

A wave of familiarity washed over her. She could feel something. Tremendous grief, immense pain, madness. A typical Kishin soul. But then, why did it feel as though she knew this person? Why did it seem to call out a name; her name?

No.

That was not a possibility.

"Soul…?"

It wasn't a shout, a scream, but a whisper. A cracked whisper. And yes. Maka felt it. The glowing red soul in her hands was the soul of-

-Soul Eater Evans. Her partner, her best friend.

"SOUL EATER EVANS!"

She was screaming now, all thoughts banished from her head. "SOUL EATER EVANS! YOU WILL GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! STOP GRIEVING. I, YOUR MEISTER, MAKA ALBARN, THE ONE WHO KILLED KISHIN ASURA, THE ONE WITH THE GRIGORI SOUL, COMMANDS YOU TO GET YOUR STUPID FAT ASS BACK TO MY SIDE!"

"WE NEED YOU, EVANS, WE. ALL. NEED. YOU. ME, ESPECIALLY! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I NEED YOU?! RIGHT NOW?! I LOVED YOU, SO GET BACK HERE AND SHUUUUUUT UPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

She was screaming, and the room was enveloped in a blue glow. Professor Stein, Spirit, their other comrades rushed over just as Maka began to stand up. On shaky legs, she hoisted and dragged herself to where the rest lay, once sobbing, now watching her in shock. "They need you, Soul. We all do!"

"COME BACK!"

A burst of light erupted from her hands.

Franken Stein smiled lightly.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

She bellowed, turning her head heaven-wise. The light was too bright to look at now, and it was still growing. Growing, growing, until it filled the room and parts of the corridor. "YOU WILL COME BACK!" It was an order, not a statement.

The light shone brighter, so bright that they had to look away.

And suddenly, it stopped. Maka fell, knees giving way.

Someone caught her. It was a voice, a voice she thought she'd never hear again. Someone they grieved for, someone she grieved for.

It was Soul Eater Evans.

The room erupted with noise, as Black Star screamed like a girl, Kid fainted, while the rest of the others were just dancing in wild abandon. Maka, though, was quiet. She looked him in the eyes. He was back, truly back, and the hole in their hearts was finally complete.

"I obey your order, ma'am." He smiled.

He was back. For the eternity.

**-Fin-**

** I hope you enjoyed that! **


End file.
